Love Knows No Boundries
by Ivanknovv
Summary: Marc loves Lee,But not in the way he should. Will Marc win his brothers love, or will his fear consume him? Rated M for Sexual srustration, situations that no person should never be in, yaoi, language, and incest.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Eh Eh what can I say? This just popped in my head and I felt the need to do it so here you go.)

Note : this is set three years after season one. Lee is 15, Marc and Megan are 14, and Tony is 13.

Warning: incest, language, and severe ANGST! :P and (of course) slash and shotta

"I can't believe this!" Karen Clark squealed, hugging her children tightly. Her current composure was due to the fact that, she and Mr. Clark where going on a cruise, and where going to be gone for six weeks. Hence the oldest, Lee was left in charge.

"My babies are all grown up!" She was continuing her rambling despite her husband attempting to tell her that the taxi driver was here and the meter was running.

"Mom I'm sixteen, I can handle it, and it's almost summer vacation so, just go enjoy yourselves." Lee said in a rather sheepish tone.

"Okay, but make sure you call and floss." She stuttered, whipping an invisible tear from her eye.

Lee gave the Red-haired woman a final hug, and closed the door behind him.

Megan popped up beside him."So what's on the agenda first?"

He opened his mouth to say something but his stomach growled in response.

"So, I guess food?" Megan replied. She shuffled over to the kitchen and began to pull out pots and pans, along with other cooking appliances.

"Anyone seen Mark?" the redhead asked, all he got in response was a duo of headshakes from his two dark skinned siblings. Lee walked towards the stairs figuring that the family brain was up in the boy's room. Bypassing Megan's room, the teen entered the wasteland known as Lee, Mark, and Tony's room. He ignored the rancid odor that was caused by the piles of filthy clothes and natural teenage boy smells, and found his brother at his desk, in the far corner of the room.

The minute Lee walked into the room mark pulled his book closer to his face to hide the soon-to-be-forming-blush that would make its move in a few seconds.

"Mark?" the older asked the younger redhead. "Are you okay?"

Mark didn't turn, he only answered. "Yeah, I'm alright." He flipped a page in his book."Perfectly fine."

Lee shrugged and left the room. Marc set down the book and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked towards the ceiling and said:"Why?" as if talking to god. He had been high strung lately, all these emotions running wild in his mind, hence the current situation he was in. Marc loved Lee, but not as a brother but as a secret crush. He wished they could be together, he wished that they could share each other's feeling, kiss and make love, but Lee would be disgusted and never want to see him again, his family would cast him aside like yesterdays trash and he would be hated by all. The feelings of thinking Lee would hate him for his feelings devastated his soul and made him want to curl up and die. He wiped the hot tears from his eyes and sucked over to his bed.

Marc hated this.

He hated his feelings for his brother.

He wished they would just go away.

Or just come true.

He wished Lee would barge in their room and confess his undying love for him, and make sweet passionate love to the Sunset-haired* male.

But that would never happen.

Lee would call him a sicko,

His family would be disgusted, and send him away.

The tears where coming back, but the polarity of sleep was stronger. He attempted to fight it but found it useless, and soon drifted off to sleep.

Later

(Lee Mini pov)

I walked into our room, tired and worked like a dog. Though it was only eleven-thirty, everyone with the exception of me, was asleep. Tony was sleeping like a Rhino, and half hanging out his bed. I lugged the thirteen-year-old onto his bed, who unsurprisingly didn't wake up. He stopped calling the animals with his snoring and toned it down, a little bit, now the only noise in the room was the occasional movement and mumbles from Tony, and Marc's soft breathing.

I walked over to him and covered him up, and wiping some of the sweat my brother's head,

"He's so cute." Wait… DID I JUST THINK THAT ABOUT MY BROTHER? I thought, I mean I'm straight! Wait let me check. I pulled a *cough* magazine from under my mattress. Yup, I still love boobs. I stripped and climbed under the thin sheet of my bed, damn air-conditioner you just had to break, and then I fell asleep. The heat was making me say things.

(Marc Pov)

I woke up early, not my first choice since today was Saturday, so I sulked off to the bathroom and took my morning leak. I was about to go and attempt to fall back asleep but a tangy aroma was coming from downstairs. After nearly falling down the stairs, my morning torture still isn't over! There was Lee half naked, wearing nothing but a pair of camouflage shorts, and what's worse? The bastard was going commando*! Oh why must I be tortured so? Before I could end this nightmare with the TV remote his voice rang from the kitchen, "Do you want some breakfast?" I was about to say no and retreat back to my room but my stomach growled in response. Damn hunger. Then he turned around, he had that stupid-ass sleepy look on his face, that stupid-ass bed head, and those stupid-ass camo shorts that loosely fitted around his hips, as if to threaten to drop to the floor, and it was positively delicious.

He turned and looked at me, with those sky-blue eyes. He was in fact the only one to have them and it without them, he just wouldn't be Lee. God I wish I could kiss him, and tell him how I feel without feeling like the lowest form of shit alive. He'd already made my plate, and it just had to be my favorite, French toast. I practically inhaled my food, by the time he sat down I was finished, this was due to two factors: one, I didn't want to look at him. And two, I didn't eat dinner last night. I was washing my plate when Tony pulled his dark-skinned ass from upstairs. He was doing the thing every teenage boy did, come down stairs in his boxers with a half-hard cock. If Lee ever did that, I think I might cream myself to death.

"Dude put some shorts on; no one wants to see that!" I heard Lee yell at tony.

"Oh," Tony did in his cocky (No pun intended) voice "you mean this?"

From this point on I know this: For a thirteen-year old, Tony has a lot of hair and a big bitch-pleaser, not that I was looking, I was watching through the small mirror. (Don't lie Marc)

"Ha, that's nothing," I heard Lee tease, Then he dropped his shorts, and I swore I dropped due to an epic nosebleed. He had him a nice ass, and not to mention the *cough* Iron horse* he had going on in the front. I mean I have my stuff going on in the front and compared to my brothers, I was in the middle when it came to sausage size and, wait… why am I talking about this? Well probably the fact that my brothers where trying to strip me from my basketball shorts with their pants down. Oh gods if only you could grasp the situation I'm in and tell me the self control it took not to fuck their brains out right on the kitchen floor. They finally managed to get my shorts around my knees and tony was singing "Marc's got a boner!" fucking idiot.

"Oh, I guess you wanna help me with it?" that shut the bastard up. "I was right!" I heard Lee interject, "Marc is bigger than tony but not bigger than me!" "So that means….Tony has the smallest dick in the house!" tony immediately jumped on Lee, and they began to fight. Through the course of the brawl the somehow lost their shorts and now, Tony was pulling Lee's hair, while sitting on top of him naked. So let me clarify this, my two sexy brothers where on the kitchen floor attempting to murder on another. And then tony grabbed me and I was whisked away into the battle, that was more like sex than anything, and yes, my shorts went missing. We stopped a few minutes later when we heard Megan's footsteps making their way down the stairs. We exchanged scared looks and then grabbed our shorts and hurried into the mall broom closet west of our kitchen. It was dark, cramped and insanely arousing. I mean if you where gay, and you where cramped in a closet with two other sexy dudes, you would be aroused too. But thankfully I wasn't the only person. How do I know if my brothers where aroused without touching or licking it? Simple, they where grinding together in the sexiest of manners. But the gods decided to punish me again and had I met face to face, chest to chest, and err… cock to cock, with Lee. To tell you the truth, I was ready to jizz myself silly. I was so tempted to kiss him full on the lips, and get on my knees and give him the best blowjob in the history of the universe. But that didn't help. It just made me pre-cum. So I had to wipe it off with my bare hand and when I did that, my had brushed the top of Lee's cock and I felt him shudder and let out a soft moan, as if he liked it, as if. Those are just the hormones talking, or err…..shuddering and moaning.

Wonderful.

I heard Megan trudge back up the stairs, with the faint aroma of coffee behind her. I forked on my shorts and darted out the closet, and bolted up the stairs to the bathroom, it was the only place I could get some peace in this house without getting bitched at or molested. I sat on the toilet and let my hands run through my light saffron colored hair.

Damn.

These feelings where driving me to the edge and forcing me over. It kills me, to know how much I really love you, Lee.

And that part is true; this bad romance will probably be the end of me.

I heard someone pound on the door and yell: hurry up I wanna take a shower! Of course fate hates me so she decided it to be Lee. Damn all-seeing bitch. I opened the door and there was Lee, clad in nothing but a towel. He had soft hairless skin with the exception of a treasure trail that looked to be just forming. I bee lined out the lavatory and down the stairs. I shoved on some flip-flops and headed outside, and traversed my way up the ladder and into the tree house.

I need to be alone.

"Mark, come here for a minute!" some unidentified voice yelled the minute I got comfortable.

Wonderful.

Okay firsts chapters done *WHOOT TO THE MAXIUM*! ….About the broom closet nudity, that came from me getting up at 8:30 in the morning to watch TAS and the minute It comes on its tony, in his undies! HURRAH! He was banging on the door to tell marc to get the fuck out so he could piss or sumtin like that.

Going commando-when a guy puts on pants without a belt or underwear, causing the pants to ride low on their hips. Also of making every yaoi fan cream themselves if they see their favorite character do this.

Sunset hair color: Look out the window at 6:45 asshats

CONTEST! Tell me the name of the song that this line comes from: It kills me, to know how much I 

Really love you.

Note:  From now on, this fic is gonna be a bit more serious.

Farewell Forever,

Mech Saffron & Deathavesery


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I own nothing, goddamit .

_From where we left off…_

Marc Pov

I managed to climb down the ladder to see a waiting Megan, with a pickle jar in her hand. To tell you the truth, I have no effing idea why she would come to me asking me to open a jar of pickles, she knows Lee is the strong one, but nonetheless I snatched it from her and cracked it open. Epic win for the geek.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she asked, brushing some of her charcoal hair from her forehead.

"You came here with a jar of pickles in your hand, so you wanted me to open them, right?" I asked, what the hell else she would want me to do with a jar of pickles. Don't answer that you pervs.

"No, I would have asked Lee to do that." Do you see what I mean?

"Well, what do you want?"

"Do you know where Tony is?"

I am so underappreciated.

"I dunno, probably in the room jacking off."

"Ew"

I couldn't resist that one, ever since Tony hit puberty he's been disappearing throughout the day. I have a mind to know what he's doing. Wait, why am I telling you this, you mind invader?

She pivoted on her heel and strutted back to the house with her pink polyester dollar-general bathrobe flailing behind her.

_Back to 3__rd__ person view_

"Why did you say that?" Marc flinched and turned on his heel, to be faced with a soft faced Tony.

"Oh, you heard that?" Marc's expression turned remorseful "I was just joking." He tried to make it sound convincing, but wasn't doing a good job.

Tony gave the saffron haired boy the signal to follow him, and he began to traverse up the tree house ladder.

He settled in an orange bean bag across from the chocolate skinned boy. They sat in silence, until Tony broke the silence.

"I know your secret."

Marc's heart bean to race, his expression turned to one of utmost fear, which feeling began to creep up his chest. But somehow he regained his cool, and plastered a look of confusion on his face.

"What secret?"

Tony cut his eyes at his brother, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Marc gave a defeated sigh, "How long have you known?"

"Well," Tony began "I figured out that you where gay some time ago." "But you're chrush on lee was something I noticed, about a week ago, you always try to avoid him but you can't," He shifted his position.

"I see that no matter how hard you try , you cant escape him, wherever you go, he's already there."

The redhead lowered his head. Tony was right, everything in that previously presented speech, and it sucked.

"Is it really that obvious?" he asked.

"What, that you're gay?"

"Yeah."

"Not really, something's you say make people think stuff."

"Oh," "What about when I'm around Lee?" he implied.

Tony furrowed his brow, "Yeah." "I mean, you practically drool over him"

"Damnit," the saffron-haired male expelled a disappointed huff. His eyes widened in fear, "Oh god, do you think that Lee knows?"

"No,"

"And you're sure about this."

"Yup," "Completely oblivious to the scheme" He lounged back in a triumphant manner, and picked up some random magazine.

Marc sighed in relief. He prayed to whatever god or godlike figure that he was right.

Tony moved from his seat and kneeled down beside his brother "Don't worry, you're not the only homo in the house!" and with that closing remark he walked towards the exit and slid down the fireman's pole.

Oh Christ…..

"I was wondering maybe, could I make you a baby." We could do the unthinkable…"

The stero blasted this song, as Lee cooked dinner. But his mind wasn't on the sizzling skillet in front of him it was on the events of the previous night. He thought about when he said Marc was cute. _ Is this natural?_ He asked himself this question repeatedly. Sure he loved Marc but now his concept of family love and romantic love. _I mean, what would Marc say if I told him I like him, not that I do. He's my baby brother for fucks sake, he would be disgusted._

He shook his head and tried to focus on the skillet in front of him.

TBC

Don't yell at me, I did this on the bus this morning. And I've decided to put a music reference in every chapter, and the winner will get some porny yaoi oneshot of some fandom. Be sure to review, they make me giggle. Heh heh, giggle

Sunkist skin so hot we'll melt you're popsicle,

Mech-Saffron & Deathavesery


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 bitches

There will be 3, count em 3 music references in this chappy!

(A week has passed)

Tony POV

It was Friday night and everyone was bored…and hot. It had been 103 degrees that day it even know it was dark it had to be at least 98 degrees now. We where sweaty, sticky and partially naked. Well at least us boys where. Every male in this house where in nothing but their boxers, and Lee's where pink (courtesy of bleach) extra tight boxer briefs and it was driving Marc insane. You could literally see him drooling over Lee's ass.

Lemme tell you this, I'm not gonna help him. He has to face his own demons on his own, and if one of those demons is Lee, well so be it. I flip over and turn on the TV, so I don't have to go over there and slap marc for drooling on the damn sofa.

Lee's on the phone ordering pizza because it's too hot to turn on the stove and he can't stop moving his lower body, or in specific, his ass. But it's not real slutty, just the kind of thing that you do without noticing.

Then I look at Marc, and he's practically creaming himself. Jesus. Christ.

Not my problem.

Oh gawd I think he' drooling.

Now it's my problem, but the question is how to handle it.

Then my phone starts to vibrate, and I get an idea. I snatch my phone of the coffee table and send my brother a text saying "you're drooling, get it unda control!"

_**Lovin you, is easy cuz you're beautiful.**_

Of course he reads it and give me a wtf face.

Then I point Lee, and he blushes and gives me the finger.

About twenty minutes later, the pizza man arrives and Lee is nowhere to be found

Fuck.

I'll be buttered stuffed and roasted if I'm gonna pay for this goddamn pizza, so I look for an alternative. I have punching him out, whoring myself out or…

I spot Megan's purse on the counter, so I swipe a twenty and hand it to the man who gives me my change and walks off.

Marc snatched a slice. "You just did Megan dirty."

"How, she was gonna spend it on a cheap pack of lip gloss." I asked

Marc giggled and spewed crumbs in the process, thankfully not at me. Lee walked down the stairs and stole a slice of pizza, and devoured it like he hadn't eaten in two weeks.

"Thanks for paying for the pizza, Tony" he said to me.

"Thank Megan." I pointed at her purse.

He shrugged "She was just gonna spend it on some cheap lip gloss."

I rolled my eyes.

End Tony pov

Marc stared at the two remaining slices of pizza; he could take them both, or be a good person and leave Megan some.

Fuck being a good person.

He snatched the first slice and stuffed it in his mouth, and grabbed the other.

Tony glared at the male.

Arc would of usually shot him the bird, if unless a giant metal tube hadn't shot out from the Clark family oven and sucked them in. that's right folks, they got whooped.

The three males where sliding downs the tube and where soon joined by Megan who was screaming like a man getting his chest waxed.

The ride soon ended and they were dropped on Jerry's usual 19th century couch.

Well, Tony was on the floor, Megan hunched over the side of the couch, Lee on the right cushion and with Marc in his lap. He gazed into his brother's eyes, feeling lost in a land unknown to all but him.

"Uh, Spiez?" Jerry posh accent interrupted their moment of bliss, he had a look of epic confusion on his face.

Marc scrambled to the spot next to Lee, turning sixty different colors of red at once.

"Anywho," Jerry began "You're mission today is in the city of love, AKA Paris.

Megan jumped about seven feet in the air, "PARIS!" "WERE GOING TO PARIS!"

"Jesus Megan, It's not the first time we've gone to Paris," Tony said with a look on his face like he was going to call her a 'dumbass'.

Jerry rolled his eyes and called them to get their gadgets; the molecular separator spray, the wind tunnel hairdryer, the bang bang bubble gum, and the usual WHOOP jet.

45 minutes later….

The jet was just entering the country of france, and lee switched the cloaking edevice on so the French wouldn't blow them to pieces for invading their airspace.

Jerry's face appeared as they switched on the computer, "Hello again Spiez, You're mission today is to be the bodyguards, for the singer Wayl. (Pronounced Wail)

Megan Jumped again, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "WAYL?" "AS IN THE BEST POP STAR EVER?"

Yes people, Megan just fangasmed.

Jerry facepalmed.

He rearranged his face and gave his usual devilish smile, "Ta-Ta, spiez!"

Then the floor on the WHOOP jet dematerialized, and our five teens were dropped twenty thousand feet.

They took formation and activated their rocket boots, and propelled themselves to the land below.

They landed "I fuckin LOVE doing that!" Lee yelled, and Megan covered the redhead's mouth, "Shut the hell up, before someone calls the police about four kinds having an orgy in an alley.

Lee frowned and changed his clothes, via the whoop disguise app installed in their phones*

Lee changed into a red v-neck with a scull on it, with a matching beanie, a pair of black skinnies, with a pair of ash-gray converse.

Mark donned a orange and black checkered v-neck with a matching scarf, some black shorts, and some black blazers, plus a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, just enough to make him look beautiful but deadly

Megan was struttin her stuff like a common ho' in a purple strapless top with a half jacket, and a black mini skirt, as well as a pair of black and purple knee-high converse.

Tony had on a gray wife-beater with a dandelion yellow hoodie, and a pair acid wash skinnies, and a pair of gray combat boots he only had mascara on.

"Thank god for the WHOOP disguise app," Megan said, her eyes glued to the GPS,

"Yeah" Tony agreed, "You would come to school in your bra and panties if you didn't use it every morning." He snickered at her agitated expression

Megan shot the male the bird.

Tony was about to say something extremely profane, except Lee told the group that they had arrived at their destination and Megan fangasamed.

Again.

They entered the club, everything was glass and steel, the heavy techno music seemed to make everything rattle, not to mention the dancers swaying their bodies to the pumping beat.

Tony pointed to a steel door, "I bet you a dollar she's in there,"

Silently lee pulled out a bill and then kicked the door open, and there was a woman applying purple lipstick ., in the shape of a heart on her left cheek,

Wayl was a tall dark-skined woman, with a New York accent. She had long blonde hair, even though she had natural black hair. She was clad in a Gothic lotia drees, but it was pure white, and she wore knee-high boots, that had the strings around it.

She looked like the love child of a witch and a hooker, wearing something out of Lady Gaga's wardrobe.

"You guys Whoop?" her tone was dark, yet smooth.

Lee pulled out his badge, "Four bodyguards, at your service!"

"I'll call ya when I need ya, fuckers." And she turned around to finish her makeup

Tony opened the door and the music assaulted him like bishie fangirls assault Sephiroph.

_**I't's not that I'm drunk, I'm I'm I'm I'm I'm good**_

Lee gave the group a smile, a smile that made Marc Fangasm "Lets go dance,"

And they ran of to the dance floor

Lee may have been dancing, MAY had been dancing shirtless (and guess who Fangasmed)

But that was his lean sweaty body (Hokay lemme stop b-4 I Fangasm) shaking and swaying

_There was one thing on his mind, or rather, one person. Marc, through the course of the week, the saffron-haired male hade been plaguing his thoughts, like the beautiful nightmare he was._

Lee thought about what he just thought about (that sentence was weird as hell) 'Was Marc a beautiful nightmare?'

'_I-I don't know what he is to me anymore, sure he's my brother, and sure I love him but do I LOVE him?' _

_**And the bridesmaid is a whore….**_

A girl, not a day over the age of fourteen, approached Lee, and began to dance with him.

Marc watched every excruciating second, and the way she was dancing with him was getting dirtier and dirtier every second, rubbing her ass, in places that made Lee moan.

Wayl exited the dressing room and took the stage, and ironically she started singing a song about Sex. Nasty raunchy pop-my-cherry sex.

The redhead couldn't bear another second of it.

He dashed to the bathroom. It was disgusting to say the least.

Someone pissed on the floor, there was everything from condoms to crack pipes littering on the floor, and he was pretty sure two chicks where having a double-dildo session in the third stall

Angrily, he stared in the mirror then, with all his strength, hate jealousy, rage, and sadness he punched the mirror.

He glared at his bloody knuckle,

The pain,

The pain felt good,

The pain felt good, because Lee wasn't causing it.

TBC

Shit a brick this is a long chappy. Don't bitch because I haven't updated in like, a year I got grounded for drawing p0rn in school. Lol . I bet you'll only get one of the music references. One is from the seventies, one you can't enter it in Google cause it's not in the lyrics, only in the video, and in the last one, the bridesmaid in a whore.

That's tits man,

Mech-Saffron & Deathavesery


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Yay we made it! Chapter 4 (Insert final fantast victory music) But people, here is your warning, this chappy is a little short but gets very INTENSE in this chapter.

Tony POV

I was stretched out on my bed, texting my boyfriend Dean. I met Dean on that fake mission to that Dude ranch. We got along, and he decided to hook me up with his younger sister, but on the day of the date, he pulls up and tells me that his sister got the flu, so he offered me to come to the movies with him. So when he's driving me home, he stops in front of my house and looks at me with those big beautiful brown eyes and tells me that he likes me. So my stupid self goes; sure, you're a great friend! But then he leans closer to me, and with all the love in his big burly 16-year-old heart, he says " I REALLY like you. And I kinda like him back. Then he kisses me and I kiss him back, and through a course of events I don't care to explain, he ends up plowing me into the passenger seat of his SUV.

Honestly I think I'm in love, I got me a man that treats me right, holds himself together.

But I'm sad, he's on a mission in Moscow and I'm here all alone and horny.

Marc is slouching in a bean-bag chair watching lifetime. He must really be trying to flush Lee out his head, because he hates lifetime.

Then I hear a soft knock on my door, Marc gets up and opens it, knowing my lazy self ain't getting up to save a small Childs life.

The door opened to reveal Dean in a tight gray wife beater and a pair of skinnies.

Oh lawdy I think I just gave birth to kittens.

End Tony POV

Marc POV

Some tall muscley dude just walked in ands Tony creamed his shorts.

Oh god.

"Tony," I turned to the short teen "Izzat your boyfriend?"

He nodded.

"Guess what," the tall male asked.

Tony gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips "What Dean, baby"

He drawled the last word, giving dean a faint blush and making me wince. "I got a promotion, which means I go on fewer missions, which equals more time to stay here with my boyfriend."

"Then, let's celebrate!"

The next few seconds where a complete blur. All I knew was that I was on my ass outside my door, which was now locked because Tony and Dean wanted to do the nasty.

I should take a knife and rearrange their nasty.

I had nothing to so I decided to do the one thing that always calms me, when im stressed. Take a Bath. Just as I was about To open the bathroom door, Lee jerks it open. He was all dressed up, orange sleeveless hoodie, pair of extra tight skinnies, and some red and black converse.

"Where are you going?" I asked, trying to avert my attention from the extra tight jeans that hugged every inch of his lower body.

"On a date with Tammy."

Every part of my body froze, the small stability that I had left, crumbled under the weight of that small sentence. I know he wasn't into me, but I still felt hurt, and I don't think that pain is going to go away anytime soon.

He took off, me still standing there like a rock, and I didn't move until I heard the car roar off in the direction of the she devil whore's house. Yes people, Tammy is a she devil whore.

I walked the halls, with my tear blurred vision and somehow found my way to the guest room (Remember Tony and Dean are making man juices in my room.)

I flopped down on the old bed, ignoring the scratchiness of the mattress, and the dust particles filling my nostrils. All I wanted to do was get away, from all this drama. It was like a bad movie and I somehow I knew I was going to end up with a broken heart, a broken heart that will never be fixed.

I sighed, blinked back the tears, and fell asleep.

_**LATER**_

I woke a glanced at the clock, I'd been asleep for at last two and a half hours. Typical.I was hungry, hungry as hell. I could eat a cow. Fork optional.

I pushed the Lee incident to the back of my mind, and walked down the hall and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

In the short run, I really wish I didn't.

Lee and Tammy making out like fucking rabbits on the couch.

That's when I snapped, every last piece of sanity that hadn't diminished earlier, faded away, disintegrated into nothingness. And like any other shaky structure, it all came coming down.

The tears filled my eyes, as I walked past the two, and into the kitchen. They didn't even notice me. I drew open a drawer and let my finger tips, search for what I wanted, no NEEDED at the moment. I drew the cold blade from the confines of the drawer, and for a second, peered at my reflection in the cold pristine surface. I walked by them again, Tammy moaning like a whore. No Tammy is a whore.

Before I knew it I was traversing up the ladder of the tree house, the radio was on, blaring some song, but I wasn't interested in that. All I was interested in was ending it all.

Yes people, I'm going to commit suicide.

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks again, as I climbed up on the railing of the tree houses balcony, a different song was playing now, one more suited with me ending everything that once seemed important to me.

**After all this time that we tried,**

The first cut was made, it hurt but I wasn't about to stop.

**I found out that we where living a lie,**

I slashed my wrists like a madman.

**And after all that love that we made,**

I began to cut deeper, stabbing at my open wounds.

**I know now that you don't love me the same!**

I made cuts on my biceps, angered at the fact that the darkness wasn't coming fast enough.

**The way that I love (The way that I love you.)**

More cuts.

**The way that I love (The way that I love you.)**

Harder faster deeper cuts, the salt from my tears began to burn my bloody arms.

**The way that I love (The way that I love you.)**

My arms made a swift move over my neck, allowing the blade to pierce my jugular artery. Everything, started going black, and I began to plummet from the teahouse balcony.

**THE WAY THAT I LOVE YOU!**

As I fell the piano riff played, making that the last thing that I'll ever hear, and seeing Tony horrified, tear stained face, through the bedroom window, then see him dash off, probably to go attempt to save me, but I was fading too fast.

Before I hit the ground and lost my life, I muttered four words.

"I love you Lee."

End Marc pov

Tony pov

Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod.

I knew he loved Lee, but I didn't think it would push him this hard.

Megan had seen it all go down from her window, she was tearing down the stairs with Dean and I, with only two things on our minds.

Find Lee, Save Marc.

We found the redhead with his hands up Queen Broad (Tammy) Shirt.

"Lee!" I bellowed, loudly. "Marc may be dead."

He gave me a glassy eyed look, "Don't lie Tony, what if he's actually dead, I wouldn't believe you."

I was about to punch the red out his hair, but a loud slap, echoed off the wall of the living room.

"Our brother may be dead and, you won't believe us, get the fuck in gear!" She turned to The mega whore "And you, Get the fuck out of my house."

She wasted no time getting out the door, If looks could kill, Megan would be the death-row machine.

We bolted outside and stood over my brothers may-be grave. Dean put his head to marks chest. "He's still alive, but if we don't do something soon, he's not going to make it."

Lee had tears in his eyes. "Why would he try to kill himself, I-I mean h-he was f-fine earlier," he stuttered, heavily, that glassy look in his eyes was gone now.

I turned to him, angry at myself mostly, because I had the power to stop this. "You really can't take a hint, can you?" "The looks he gave you, the blushing and all that." "Don't you see you asshole,"

"MARC LOVES YOU!"

TBC

Cliffhanger like a mofo. Lol but don't hate me for killing marc, and also this is not the end of the story, so don't bitch. Anyway from what I saw, no one could name all three songs from chapter three, so for reference they where; 1-Loving you (Minnie Riperton) 2-Bottoms Up (Trey Songz ft. Nikci Minaj) 3-I Write Sins Not Tragedies (Panic! At the disco) and yes people the song reference is the one playing while Marc was Dying

Take the Oath of Oblivion

Love

Mech-Saffron, Deathavesery, and introducing Red-Crown

November 18, 2010

dear my favored hookers,

i am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of love knowas no boundries. i just haavent the time to finish this any more with school and all. i am deeply sorry.

LOL you bithches toatlly fell for that i wish i could see your face. LOL i know that you want to kill me. LOL again. but the next and _**final**_ chapter will either be up the weekend following thanksgiving or after X-mas. I might be going over to my aunts who has a cpu with microsoft word, i just had to wipe thye software on my laptop cuz it had a heinus virus. eek. but pray, for thanksgiving update. but i've moved and stuff, and they let me on FF at school, hurrah! but they dont have microsoft word installed for some reason. lol. but i actuall have a terra/ven (Birth by sleep) story and a generator rex story just waiting to be updated. (I've been doing it in the notes function of my ipod and emailing them to my self then copy and pasting it to word, which ME AND THE SCHOOL DONT HAVE!

Enough with the rant, buh bye bitches.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Knows No Boundaries-5

I love you guys.

Each and every Review makes my homo heart flutter.(did I mention that I was a dude?) but I wanna thank you all. But lemme tell u sumtin, I plugged my iPod into my laptop, which I somehow managed to get to work and it wiped EVERYTHING. All my fics I've typed on my notes apps. GONE. Hugh and the Succy part is I only emailed one to myself. Sucks royal ass. So the generator Rex story I did will have to be redone, but on a lighter note my terra/ven (kingdom hearts Bbs) is safe. But y'all ho's where PISSED at me for killin Marc, it's amazing I haven't got any death threats or potentially lethal stalkers.  
Lol.

But thank you and there will be a sequel, and a side story of Tony and Dean's relationship. But the'll probably be oneshots. But did you know that I've been spelling boundaries wrong (boundries) the ENTIRE fic? Lol iz b slow. Onward with the conclusion.

(Note: there will be NO song refs. In this finale, theirs a big enough song in this chapter.)

Dedicated to each and every person who read this story (even the flamers, which is weird cuz I don't have any yet) thank you.

Marc's dream pov

Death is nothing. Im just floating through what seems to be and endless gray oblivion. Perhaps Im in limbo, waiting patiently for the darkness of hell to engulf me, or the light of heaven's halo to come and salvage me from this sea of endless nothing. I halted my floating, and laid my feet on the ground. I felt a pulse, it sounder like angels singing a soft harmony.

The pulse came again, and I felt the floor move. Now if I loled in the distance, I saw a cliff, and standing on the edge of the cliff, a lone figure, dressed In Nothing but white. He she or it was like a white stain on a gray canvas.

I began running towards the cliff, for some reason I was desperate to uncover the mystery that was this person. I was running faster than ever now. Then I jumper and I was floating again. Well more like flying, but I was speeding feeling the wind penetrate each and every open space on my body. I pulled up, just for the Hell of it going as high as who knows what. Then I reached the deadpoint. The deadpoint Is the point when your not going up or down. That split second of bliss you feel. Float and deadpoint are two different things. Floating feels kinda strained, whereas deadpoint is like true peacefulness that can only be achieved when jumping far from a high place (A/N btw I am borrowing this entirely from Mirrors edge. Lol) I began to plummet the dot that was the person was now becoming bigger. I twisted my body and landed on my feet, but it didn't sting and I didn't break my entire lower body.

I now realized that the figure was clad in a pearl white cloak and he had wings and a halo.

"Hello?" "Can you tell me where I am?" I asked him. Or had a mans body, but his face was hidden by his cloak, it was pulled down completely over everything but the bottom of his chin, making him unidentifiable. (A/N weird ass word right?)

"Hello, anyone in there?" I questioned, with no avail.

I gulped, and reached for the pristine white hood covering his entire face. With a quick jerk of the fabric, the hood came tumbling towards his shoulders.

Dammit you shit ass fuck bitch cunt sniffing bitch ass jackhole of a person. No matter where I go you follow, not even in death you plague me.

Why

Can't

I

Escape

You

Lee?

For some elaborate reason lee had a halo and wings. Then I was suddenly wracked with fear. Had Lee been extremely miserable prior to my death that he went and commuted suicide? I glanced at his motionless body again. His eyes where blank, their usual teal-blue color but if you looked into his eyes It felt like you where paralyzed.

I shuttered as be stepped forward, the tips of his shiny white boots just over the edge. Then I witnessed something no one in the Clark family had witnessed in eleven years.

Lee began to sing.

Lee stopped singing around the age of five because he thought it made him seem "unmanly". Child ain't sung a note since. Not even in the shower.

Oh Lord.

End Marc Dream POV

(A/N this part is in the WHOOP hospital, before angel-Lee started singing. I know it's complicated but bear with me, cuz the complications are only gonna get worse)

Lee POV

He hasn't woken up yet.

The doctors don't know when.

The computers don't know when.

I don't know when, and it's eating me, Tony,Megan,Dean, and Jerry alive.

Everyone had gone home for the night, with the exception of me, for six days he's been under a machine that's been regenerating lost body mass. His body is all repaired, he doesn't even have any scars, but the doctors can't figure out why be hasn't woken up yet. They said be needed a kick (now I'm borrowing from inception lol) something to familiar to wake him up, like a song or something.

Song.

Song?

SONG!

Marc's favorite song could be used to wake him up! I snatched my iPod off a nearby counter like I was snatching the weave out some bitches head, plugged the earphones In his ears and started "Halo" by Beyonce.

Don't laugh, he said he makes him feel holy.

I sat there for two minutes and nothing. He didn't even stir.

For the Internet time today I called his name and shook his seemingly lifeless body. He was as still as a rock in a coma at the bottom of the Sea.

I saw him move and his face scrunch up like when I have to wake him up for school.

"How's he doing?" questioning voice rang softly from behind me. I spun In my flip flops like Michael Jackson (A/N May the king of pop rest in peace.) to be greeted with the sorrowful faces of Sam, Clover, Alex. The rest of my siblings and Dean as well as Jerry followed behind them, all clad in their pajamas.

"He hasn't woken up yet but I think he may, he's been moving slot in the last five minutes." I said a d their faces lit up, with the brightness of hope. I rested my hand on my hip, " he just needs the appropriate kind if kick."

"You try Halo?" Tony inquired.

"Tried and failed. "

Wait...

"Everyone I'm about to sing."

Tony and Megan's faces lit up " Really!" the two of them know that I ain't sung a note since I was in junior choir, and that was when I was in kindergarden.

"Then we'll be backup!" Alex insisted, and the others agreed

I smiled and prayed that this would work.

Well, here goes nothing.

End Lee POV

(A/N this will be in quote style becaus Both Lee and Marc are singing, but Marc is singing in dreamland or whatever you decode to call it. Angel Lee is singing what Lee is singing so the'll be put under the same name. It would be a lot easier to just show you, but I'd be sued if your younger sibling saw you brain fap if this was a movie)

Lee/Marc song POV

Lee: Remember those walls I built,  
Well, baby they're tumbling down And they didn't even put up a fight,  
They didn't even make up a sound,

Marc: I found a way to let you in,  
But I never really had a doubt,  
Standing in the light of your halo,  
I got my angel now.

Lee: It's like I've been awakened,  
Marc: Every rule I had you breakin'  
Lee+Marc: It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out.

Lee+Marc: Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace,  
Baby I can see your halo,  
You know you're my saving grace.

Lee+Marc: You're everything I need and more,It's written all over your face Baby I can feel your halo, Pray it won't fade away.

Lee: I can feel your halo, halo,halo,  
Marc: I can see your halo,halo, halo,  
Lee: I can feel your halo,halo,halo,  
Marc: I can see your halo, halo,halo.

Lee: Hit me like a ray of sun,  
Burning through my darkest night,  
You're the only one that I want,  
Think I'm addicted to your light.

I swore I'd never fall again,  
But this don't even feel like falling,  
Gravity can't forget To pull me back to the ground again.

Marc: Feels like I've been awakened,  
Every rule I had you breakin',  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out.

Lee+Marc: Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace,  
Baby I can see your halo,  
You know you're my saving grace.

Lee+Marc: You're everything I need and more, It's written all over your face Baby I can feel your halo,  
Pray it won't fade away.

Marc:I can feel your halo,halo, halo,  
Lee: I can see your halo,halo, halo,  
Marc:I can feel your halo, halo,halo,  
Lee: I can see your halo, halo,halo.

Lee: I can feel your halo, halo, halo,  
Marc: I can see your halo, halo, halo,  
Lee: I can feel your halo, halo, halo,  
Marc: I can see your halo,halo,halo Halo, halo.

Lee+Marc: Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace,  
Baby I can see your halo,  
You know you're my saving grace.

Lee+Marc:You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face,  
Baby I can feel your halo Pray it won't fade away.

Lee+ Marc:I can feel your halo, halo,halo, I can see your halo,halo,halo I can feel your halo,halo,halo,  
I can see your halo, halo, halo.

Everyone:I can feel your halo, halo,halo,I can see your halo, halo, halo,I can feel your halo, halo, halo,  
I can see your halo, halo, halo.

End Marc/Lee song POV

Third person

Upon closing of the breathtaking song angel Lee hurled himself over the edge of the cliff. Marc was about to have the nerves breakdown of the century, and jump after him, but angel Lee resurfaced through the fog at the bottom of the cliff, (A/N remember the cliff kiddies?) and soared up to the uppermost cloud and spread his wings and a sun in the shape of a heart showed it's face. Everything became white as the suns light engulfed everything. The redhead heard one more thing before he lost his senses.

"FIND YOUR WAY TO THE DAWN!"

(A/N yes I just did that)

Marc shot up from the hospital sheets and was greeted with the glomp of the century. And was face to face with Lee.

Lee smiled with tears of joy streaming down his face "I love you Marc." and sealed their lips with a kiss.

And the room was filled with oooohhhhh's. Apparently everyone knew of their relationship,

Wonderful.

Lee POV

A week later...

Our parents are home now.

Sitting across from Marc and I.

And where about to tell them about our relationship.

Holy shit what have I gotten myself into.

Marc's hand slithered into mine and grasped it to stop it's shaking. We both agreed that if they don't accept us we'd go live in a cottage in the alps Jerry offered to us. Nothing like unregistered property to cheer you up. "Mom, Dad lee and I have something extremely to tell you." he looked and sounded okay, but I knew that deep down inside that he as a hoy mess. Mom was attentive to her offsprings words, and Dad looked like He could care less. Probably because he was Fantasizing about what he was going to do to mom when they got too their hotel. Eeeggghhh, that's nawsty. My parents are going in yet another trip, to a resort in Tahiti fir two weeks, apparently when your a recommisioned senior spy you get a shit load of vacation time. Those bitches. I hope a roach crawls up mom's cunt while she's sleeping.

Now you know I don't mean that.

Marc nudged me to pay attention, "What we wanted totally you was that-fuck this shit." Marc grabbed my skull and started a game of tonsil hockey.

In front of my parents. Our parents.

I swear I heard my mom famgasm the mother of all fangasmes, and my father grunt in approval.

Omigod we did it, we gained the approval of homosexual incest from our parents.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" mom glimpse us with her bear woman tit hugs, and Dad ruffle our hair.

Marc stood their shocked "you mean your not going to murder us in cold blood and have dead body sex with our beautiful lifeless carcasses?" Leave it to Marc to say something morbid at a time like this. Mom smiled " Honey we understand that cant help who you fall in love with, and that love knows no boundaries."

(A/N That's Right Bitch)

"This Family ain't strangers to this kinda thing, it happened to my brothers." dad interjected.

So that's why uncle James and Uncle mike's bedroom smells like hot fiery mansex.

"We just want you to be happy, and if you being together makes you happy, well by all means do it."

A rather loud car horn Rang from outside, and dad practically floated to the bags standing oh so attentively at the door. Mom followed suit and kissed Tony,Dean, and Megan. Who where watching this entire spectacle of a conversation go down from the top of the stairs, on the forehead and swiftly followed her hubby out the door. Dean's a part of the family now, Tony came out a few days ago and and put on a show, at that. It was funny as all hell.

A few minutes after our parents left Tony and his main (ghetto for main man) took off and Megan skipped out for the weekend to spend the night at some whores house.

Leaving me and Marc alone for the night.

Those whores.

I glanced at my future husband who now donned a seductive smile.

Marc was in on plan leave us alone too huh?

End Lee POV

Third person.

Marc roughly kissed his brother while at the same time hooked his thumb into one of the belt loops on Lee's skinnies. He broke the neede contact and pulled the redhead by the beltloop up the stairs down the hallway and into their room. Lee hit the bed first with Marc on top of him, their clothed erections creating enough friction to start a forest fire. Lee attacked the Youngers shirt and with little self control he pulled it over his head and began to suckle on his neck creating a hickey. Marc moaned to his brother's very touch and reached up under the other male's shirt. Their body type where practically the same skinny and lean. The only difference was Lee' treasure trail. Lee was currently a pirate, cause he was gonna get him some booty. His lips where now at Marc's pant line and he slowly unbuckled the belt, fumbled with the button, and undid the zipper before disposing of the pants completely and grabbing the bulge in Marc's boxers. The uke moaned in exotic manner as his length was fondled and nudged in his brothers hands. Lee chucked at his baby brother's venerability and swiftly swiped the boxers from the males hips. Lee wasted no time getting the seven an a half vertical stick (in the words of lady gaga.) down his throat. Completely. Where did he learn this? Say that the boy-scouts aren't as 'straight' as you thought they where. Lol. Marc moaned a throaty moan as Lee cupped his warm round behind. Marc was enjoying the warmth of the 'brain' he was gettin when Lee suddenly stopped. He sat up to view lee shuck off his pants and boxers to reveal a nine inch boner. (A/N don't get pissed cuz lee is hung I already got one flame for that in my generator Rex story.)

He pulled himself Over Marc and pulled him into yet another passionate kiss, and at the same stroked his length. Mark almost creamed himself to kingdom come when Lee licked his forefinger and middle finger and shoved them through Marc's entrance. A hit pain shot through the redhead's lower body at the sudden intrusion but moaned as Began to scissor, and push deeper. Marc loved the mixture of pleasure and pain, and savored so.

Lee removed his two digits and Marc sighed in disappointment He found some lotion and began to slather it on his member, stroking it to get it covered evenly and perfectly. He appointed himself up with his brothers entrance, nuzzling it with the head.

He shot the lithe male a very worried and concerned look, "are you sure you want to go through with this, I mean I can wait, and-"

Marc leaned up and sealed their lips with a passionate kiss. " I want you to take my virginity." Lee was shocked with his brothers straightforwardness, but reminded himself of the awaiting figure in front of him.

He pushed inside him trying desperately to get past that initial ring of flesh. He accidentally bucked his hips and got a pained groan from Marc. Lee would of pulled out,if Marc didn't moan and move his ass onto the disco stick.

"I want it," Marc moaned in a throaty tone, "And I want it HARD!" Lee pulled out of him completely, flipped him over, and began to stab into his brother.

Each and every thrust Lee hit his prostate, bruised and battering it, and sending Marc closer and closer to his climax,and by the looks of it Lee wasn't to last much longer either.

Lee hunched over and locked lips with the redhead, his tongue exploring every dip and cavern of the others mouth.

Marc was gonna cum. He was gonna flow like a river, and his orgasm was gonna hit him like the love child if a freight train and a waterfall.

Lee began to thrust as hard as he could feeling the hot liquid rush up his shaft, and Marc stroked himself faster that ever.

With a harsh wail with enough force to let the gods know what they where doing, Marc threw his head back and Lee pulled the body closer to him and they both came.

After around a minute of gasping for air, Lee rolled of of the male, sweaty and stinky, yet extremely satisfied.

Marc smiled and scooched over to Lee,staking his arms across his waist

Lee hugged him back, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too"

For a while there was a long scilence.

Then Marc sat up.

"okay you ready for round two?"

Wonderful.

X-EPILOUGE-X

-5 years later-

"Marc, do you want some cake?" Lee asked knife in hand. The saffron haired make shook his head vigorously, in hopes that he would get the big piece.

Lee silently cut the cake, and Marc attacked it like , he was on some haze shit.

Then Marc stopped, and made a face, a peculiar face, then opened his mouth dug around for a second and pulled out a...

Ring.

His brain took a second to register what is exactly Was, then he swallowed, his eyes went wide, and glomped Lee like never before.

"Of course I'll marry you, why didn't you just ask?"

Lee smiled. " I wanted to make it special."

-X-

Marc and Lee became the first married homosexual incest couple, and became the icons of the homosexual revolution, titled "Love knows no boundaries"

Tony and dean are now whoop's top spies.

Jerry's still bald and old.

The author of this story still hates Megan.

All is right with the world.

-END-

That's it, LKNB is finished. Don't be sad cuz this fic eternally lives on in all of us. Oh if I white a Johnny Test yaoi fic would you guys read it? Annnnnnnddddd the winner o the porny oneshot iiiiiisssssssssss,

KERU KERU!

Lol I love u guys.

Oh find me on facebook my name is Tobi Damascus Allure, but make sure you put a message with your request, so I know your not a pedo!

Love you forever,

Mech-Saffron, Red-Crown, Deathavesery.

Oh, Merry Christmas, everyone 


End file.
